If My Heart Was a House - After CWACOM2
by Aero Warriors
Summary: When Flint builds a machine, he desires for it to help people all over the world in any sort of function possible. But when the new invention glitches, and a tragic accident leaves Sam dead, how will he help the world now?
1. Chapter 1

Flint scurried about his lab, tweaking any sort of function he could. Refining to the last line of code, straightening the one frayed wire that crossed his lab. He was so certain with his movements, and so swift, it was impossible for Sam to land her eyesight on him for even a second.

"So…" Sam gazed around at all the blue screens that whirled to life with diagrams and whatchamacallits that always changed to something new. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to show you this incredibly awesome new thing I built, just for you!" Flint was ecstatic and hyper, dashing around with a huge, almost comical grin on his face. His adhesive-laced feet blurred before her, and she couldn't see them, even with her remarkable glasses.

Sam watched skeptically. She adored her boyfriend, but he could sometimes be a little bit… well, lets just go with 'wacky'.

Finally, after running about so much - and Sam thought that he might faint if he went about much longer - Flint paused at a single, huge screen. It took up a single wall, and Sam's eyes widened.

Flint paused to stop at a keyboard, and hurriedly typed in strands of code with his incredibly swift fingers. A loading screen slowly appeared onscreen, and the pair waited patiently for it to finished.

Barry, as usual, was beside Sam, his small frond-like arms wrapped around her thigh. His green eyes widened as the screen flickered to life, and the sparks of electronics danced in his reflecting orbs. He hid behind Sam, scared of all the movement that hurt his eyes.

"It's called the Flint Lockwood Incredibly Awesome Helpful Mechanical Being," Flint explained, pointing at the screen. "Or, the F.L.I.A.H.M.B."

"Okaaay," Sam said cautiously, watching as Flint pulled open a drawer, which contained a seemingly obsolete red block. Grunting with effort, he carried it out into the open and set it down, Letting out a sigh of exertion, he rubbed his back painfully.

Sam just blinked. "It's not doing anything," she said pointedly.

But at that point, a circle slowly looped in the center, glowed strangely, and at that point, a large orange being slowly appeared out of the square on the top. Sam stepped back, and Barry let out a frightful burbling noise.

**Hello!**

Sam gasped, and flailed her arms back, almost tripping over her own feet. Flint swiftly stepped behind her, and caught her as she tripped, laughing somewhat and straightening her glasses. She was still too shocked at what she saw to say anything.

**I am a robot, **the orange mechanical figure continued, **designed to help in any way possible. Some of my features include: Healing, defensive action, computation, and a research device.**

"I made him for you," Flint explained shyly, looking at his wondrous machine. "You told me you had a… well, let's just say _illness. _So then I thought, 'How would I make a machine that would do things to help beings?' So I made the F.L.I.A.H.M.B.," he continued.

Sam's eyes narrowed. It was true that she often had muscle spasms, but she hated to admit it to anybody around her. But Flint was her best friend, so why not try out that machine Flint had crafted with such care for her?

"Let me show you how it works." Flint pressed a red button, and a small semicircle appeared, holding a sharp, pointed needle. He carefully pressed his finger on the spiked tip, not enough to cause serious injury, but enough to form a small droplet of blood. "Ow."

Suddenly, the F.L.I.A.H.M.B and came up to Flint. **Have you been injured?**

Flint nodded, holding out his hand. The mechanical assistant placed his own blocky hand on it, and miraculously, the cut sealed up with no scar.

"Wow," Sam squeaked, clapping her hands like an ecstatic teen. "That is _awesome_!"

Suddenly, Flint stifled a yawn. He blinked, and gazed at his watch. "I think it's almost 10:43," he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "It's getting late."

"Sweet dreams," Sam replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Flint, however, still wasn't asleep, like he promised. He was up all night researching on the new machine he had just invented. The small mechanical charging station was on his desk, circling brilliant rings of light as the user slowly powered up. Flint snatched a cup of coffee from his Flint Lockwood Ultra Instant Coffee dispenser he had made a couple of months before and sipped the milky cappuccino inside the cup.

Steve was making small anxious noises, but Flint ignored them. He knew Steve was ought to be nervous around such a huge mechanical block, but Flint knew what he was doing. What could go wrong?

He turned in his swiveling chair, and plugged in a USB stick that trailed from his computer. A smaller, green ring appeared within the large one, and it moved much slower than the one outside it. Flint had put in a new USB stick to upgrade the robot, but he knew he should be patient with it. Besides, he could use more time to research about the being he had created.

He sighed, stepping out of his chair, and stretched his arms into the stale lab air. He needed to freshen his mind, he was tired, and the caffeine wasn't helping. He couldn't sleep.

"Anxious!" Steve whimpered, but Flint was in no position to be sympathetic.

"Shut up, Steve," he snapped, storming out of the lab. He was cross with sleep-deprivation, and the last thing he needed was someone to try to derail his plan. Sighing once more, he stepped into the bathroom stall-elevator, and transported at an astonishing speed to the grassy ground.

Breathing in fresh, sweet air, he turned around. The sun was rising, its huge golden shape cresting over the hilltop, spreading its slow, glowing rays over the ground. It reminded him of the time he and Sam spent in the giant Jello castle, and he felt a lonely ache in his heart that he couldn't quite place a name to.

"_So, Jello. Right, right right."_

"_Why do you do that? Do what?"_

"_Can you keep a secret? No."_

He shook his head, attempting to clear his head of his troubles. His mind was foggy and sedated, and he decided to sit there for a while on the brown, dried grass. Bringing in his knees close to his chest, he stayed there and watched as the sky grew brighter.

He slowly stood up, and walked to his lab, in a moment of silent thought.

As soon as he walked in, he slumped onto his bed. His muscles were tense, and for some reason, all thoughts that happened during the return to Swallow Falls made intense emotions spread through him like wildfire- fury, grief, guilt, and rue. He slammed his head onto his pillow, as memories of Chester V.'s betrayal surged his brain.

_How could I have believed in him?! He lied to me. I never should have looked up to him!_

Finally, he sat up, staring wildly at the posters of Chester V. plastered on his walls, and picking up the nearest thing to him (his pillow) and hurled it at them, screaming hysterically, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, his lab door swung open, and he froze, pretending to be asleep. He was vaguely aware of a figure outside his door. It was Sam. She paused, and went over to his bed. "Flint?" She gazed at him, sitting on the foot of his bed. "Was that you?"

Flint didn't reply. She ignored him, and traced slow, soothing circles on his spine. "Are you alright?" Her green eyes pulsed with concern. "You can tell me."

Flint sighed, sitting up on the bed. He turned his head to her, his blue eyes dark with sadness. "I was just thinking how Chester V. could've killed me and all of you," he confessed. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have believed in him."

"Flint…" Sam's voice grew low. "You were the one to save us. If you did make the Celebrationater-"

"It _is _my fault," he said furiously, kicking off the covers with his feet.

"Try to get some rest." Sam stroked his shoulders, then got off his bed. She walked over to the entrance, clicked off the lab lights, and walked out of the lab.


End file.
